Topping Up
by Lady of Elysion
Summary: Sequel to 'Running Out'. It's the end of the week and Fuji wants his top up. Tezuka/Fuji. Lemons. Please read and review!


**So… this is like a sequel to my other Tezuka/Fuji fic 'Running Out', so I would suggest reading that first. This is also my first ever attempt at lemon, so don't be too harsh in your reviews :) **

**Thanks to Tacuma for suggesting I try this and for proof reading it for me ^_^ She'll make sure this isn't as awful as it might have been XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Topping Up<strong>

Tezuka Kunimitsu had always found it odd walking into the Fuji household, its rooms tastefully decorated in a way that wasn't quite sparse, but not filled with trinkets and photo's as other members of Seigaku's Regulars were. It had a type of elegance that he supposed matched Fuji and his older sister perfectly, and he could understand why the youngest Fuji might have felt uncomfortable.

Much like he was at the moment.

Not for the same reasons, of course. Or, at least, he vehemently hoped not; he wouldn't be able to look at any of the Fuji's again, if that were the case.

Shaking the unwelcome and strange thought from his head, Tezuka seated himself on Fuji's bed and waited for the younger boy to return. In all honesty, Tezuka had no idea why he was feeling so apprehensive about today's visit. It certainly wasn't the first time that he had stayed over, nor was it the first time that it had to other activities. So why…?

"So, you've made yourself comfortable then?"

Tezuka's jump of surprise was nearly unnoticeable, but Fuji still raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic behaviour. Shaking his head sightly, it was Tezuka's turn to look at Fuji in askance, silently gesturing at the plates of food and tea that the tensai had returned with.

"Did you think I only brought you back here to jump you, Mitsu?" The tone was friendly enough, but there was an underlying sharpness to it that only someone who really _knew_ Fuji could detect.

For reasons best left unknown to Fuji, that was almost exactly where Tezuka's train of thought had been leading to. A train of thought that, now, seemed so ridiculous to the Seigaku buchou that he let out an odd mix of a cough and laughter, much to Fuji's bewilderment. Just like that, the atmosphere in the room seemed light and Tezuka finally allowed himself to relax, leaning against the wall side of the bed as Fuji passed him his iced tea, thankful for the cool drink in the warm weather.

Conversation flowed easily after that, even if it was mainly Fuji who was doing the talking, informing him about his week and titbits of information about others. How Fuji acquired so much about other people surprised Tezuka or, more specifically, the depth that the tensai gleamed from seemingly random conversations. How Fuji got the idea that Kikumaru was worried he'd lose time with Oishi when the other went to a different high school and so was spending every possible moment with him from a two minute talk on a maths quiz was well beyond him.

Listening to the other boy talk, Tezuka had barely noticed that Fuji had been slowly closing the space between him. He was surprised to note that the shorter male must have been leaning against his side for a while now, without his notice; he was beginning to get the sensation that the limb was falling asleep. Flexing his arm to try and 'wake' it up, his cheeks tinged the lightest pink as his hand brushed the curve of Fuji's thigh. A little too fast, Tezuka tried to move his hand away, only to be intercepted by a smiling tensai's hand.

"Mitsu?"

Just the light tone of Fuji's pleasant voice was enough to set the warning bells in Tezuka's head.

"Surely you weren't thinking of stopping there, were you?" Fuji was leaning over him now, lips a breath away from his and blue eyes open and staring into his. Tezuka shivered involuntary; the cool blue irises had darkened considerably. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, only to have Fuji's mouth close around it, sucking lightly. Tezuka made a noise not entirely of protest before Fuji draped his arms around his neck, playing with his hair.

Tezuka pulled back.

Fuji had opened his mouth, the start of his questioning swallowed by the gasp made by Tezuka meticulously sucking and nipping his way along Fuji's jaw. The hands in Tezuka's hair tightened as the lips trailed down to where his neck met shoulder, sucking once more before biting down lightly.

Fuji smirked triumphantly.

"I knew it. You were running out too, weren't you, Ku~ni~mi~tsu?"

Tezuka bit down harder when Fuji drew out his name, rewarding him with a slight moan, licking at the bite mark briefly before pulling back.

"And if I was?"

The sentence was barely finished before Fuji was straddling him, lips trailing over the shell of his ear as he replied.

"Then we'll just have to do an _extra_ top up, won't we?"

Before Tezuka could question what an 'extra top up' entailed, Fuji's lips were on his, kissing hungrily, tongue pressing forward for entrance that was granted almost immediately. Fuji's tongue darted in, caressing Tezuka's into action before their tongues battled for dominance, something that wasn't easily won from either of them. At least, Fuji was sure not to give in until he knew Tezuka wouldn't stop.

Smirking slightly against his lips, Fuji's slim fingers made quick work of the buttons lining Tezuka's shirt, sliding along the now bare skin revealed to them. Tezuka's own hands hadn't been idle, one rubbing circles against Fuji's hip while the other caressed its way along his side. Deciding that they had waited long enough, Fuji led Tezuka's hands to the top of his shirt to undo the buttons, frowning when they pulled away. The frown quickly turned into a quiet 'oh!' of surprise when his shirt was pulled over his head. Fuji looked at the older boy confused, it _was_ a button shirt and wouldn't come off properly if he…

"…Oh. _Oh. _Mitsu, you _have_ missed this, haven't you?" Fuji had an almost smug smile on his face, looking entirely too comfortable with his arms trapped behind him by his own shirt.

Not even bothering to reply, Tezuka carefully leaned Fuji back and proceeded to kiss and nip his way down the tensai's neck to his chest, pausing to take one of the dusky pink nipples into his mouth. He lapped at it with his tongue, biting lightly in a way that he knew the younger boy appreciated, and was rewarded with more soft sounds and barely there moans escaping his mouth. Carefully trailing his mouth along, Tezuka switched to the twin bud, paying it the same attention as the first.

"You're certainly taking your time with this, aren't you, Mitsu? Is that why you made sure I couldn't move?"

He had been wondering when Fuji would start talking again. The tensai has seemed to make it his own personal mission to talk Tezuka into loosing his cool when he couldn't do much else. It started off innocent enough and he could usually ignore it, but Fuji always managed to build it up to something that he couldn't ignore. As he trailed his tongue along Fuji's flat stomach, he knew that that build up wouldn't take long.

Sometimes, Tezuka wished he was wrong.

"Mitsu… it's so _unfair_ that I can't move my arms. Mainly my hands. I'm getting _so hard_ from all your teasing… and then when you _rub_ a certain way…" here, Fuji hooked one of his legs around Tezuka's lower back, dragging it down along his leg until it was nestled behind his knee. Arching slightly, Fuji rocked against Tezuka's leg, alerting to the older boy just how hard he was.

"You're the one who's rubbing, Shuusuke."

"Ah, but _you're _the one who's making me do so."

Fuji accompanied that particular statement with a hard thrust upwards that Tezuka couldn't ignore. Leaning down, Tezuka kissed Fuji hard, pulling his pants down and off in the process and leaving them in a forgotten spot on the floor. Ignoring the now widely smirking tensai, he stood over the other boy and rid himself of his own shirt and pants, flushing a little as Fuji's eyes ran down his body. Really, he should have gotten used to that by now.

What Tezuka didn't expect, how ever, was for Fuji to sweep his legs a little so Tezuka stumbled to sit on the bed, nor for the smirking boy to place himself between his legs. Eyes widened in understanding seconds before Fuji's mouth descended upon the head of his cock, feeling the hot, wet mouth suck him lightly before pushing his tongue against the slit. Tezuka bit back a moan as Fuji continued to work his mouth over his cock, unable to keep quiet when Fuji deep throated him. Alternating between sucking hard and deep throating, it was Fuji's turn to pull away with a moan as a cold, slick finger pushed its way into his entrance, curling slightly with the angle.

Eyes lighting up in something akin to challenge, Fuji continued with renewed energy, humming against Tezuka's shaft when the other boy added another finger. Fuji arched into the hand as much as he could, not bothering with any kind of modesty as he pressed back against Tezuka's thrusting fingers. When Tezuka rewarded him with a third finger, Fuji scrapped his teeth lightly along the hard length in his mouth, only to let go and moan loudly when Tezuka pushed against his prostate.

Now Tezuka was the one smirking as he shifted the smaller boy face down on to the bed, pulling the top restraining his arms away as he did so. Lifting Fuji's hips, Tezuka positioned his tip against Fuji's puckered hole, pushing in slowly when he bucked impatiently.

"Mitsu… I appreciate that you're waiting for me…" Fuji groaned out. "But if you don't start moving, I'll break your racket."

Tezuka would have shaken his head in amusement had Fuji not been so tight and hot around his cock. Needing no further prompting, Tezuka pulled back until he was almost out before thrusting back in hard. A few more thrusts and Tezuka was hitting Fuji's prostate almost constantly, the smaller boy gripping tightly to the covers, moaning wantonly and moving his hips to meet Tezuka's. The noises Fuji made were becoming too much for Tezuka, and he came hard, panting against Fuji's back with a lowly moaned out 'Shuusuke!'

Fuji, on the other hand, was no where near finished.

"S-saa… that was your top up, ne?" Smirking a little, Fuji flipped them so Tezuka was on his back. He leaned down and whispered huskily, "now its time for mine."

Reaching behind himself, Fuji pumped Tezuka's semi-erect penis until it was almost back to its original hardness. Holding it still, Fuji carefully lowered himself down until his ass was flush against Tezuka's hips, groaning as he was filled once more. Fuji pulled himself up, pushing back down as he started to ride Tezuka, getting faster and at a more random pace as he did so. Groaning, Tezuka reached over to Fuji and started pumping his cock, precum making it easier for his hand to slide along his hard length. Both boys were moaning now, trying to bring each other over the edge.

Fuji was the first to come, his semen shooting out in hot spurts all over Tezuka's chest as he moaned out his name. Tezuka, already sensitive from his first orgasm, came once more inside Fuji after he felt the hot cum hit his chest. Pulling out, Tezuka shifted their bodies until he had Fuji tucked snugly against his hips, on arm draping almost lazily over the older boy as they enjoyed the afterglow. Even as he felt the sticky fluid cool against his skin and press against Fuji's back, Tezuka couldn't bring himself to care.

Denying Fuji Shuusuke through the week for the resulting top ups was more than worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>This took much longer to finish then I thought it would… Hopefully it was worth the months wait it took to get done!<strong>

**Reviews are very much loved!**

**Lady of Elysion~**


End file.
